


Dressed Up Smiles

by Toxxicsakura



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel is Albino, Angel is a troubled kid, Arackniss's real name is Julius, Charlie is Angels therapist, Cherri and Niffty are sisters, Gen, His dad is trying his best, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not super important it just helps with the visual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, RadioDust is Endgame, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxxicsakura/pseuds/Toxxicsakura
Summary: Angel stumbles into a strange shop after a night of failed mischief.He wants nothing to do with the shops owner after their eerie encounter.But fate always finds a way to turn Angel's World upside down.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for the Hazbin Hotel fandom, so I hope the characters aren't too ooc! 
> 
> Also, the 'Underage' tag is there just in case. Angel is 17-18 & Alastor is in his thirties
> 
> I might add more warnings as the story progresses, it's not meant to be super fluffy or anything. It's gonna have more violence later on. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!

Angel sighed as he pushed the school's front doors open, finally escaping from the stuffiness of the building. 

He squinted at the sudden brightness of the evening sun and lifted a slender hand to shield his eyes from the harsh rays. 

Grumbling to himself, Angel sifted through his bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, placing them on the sharp slope of his nose. 

"Yo, Angie! Over here!"

Angel started at the sudden call, turning he saw Cherri sitting on the bike rack next his bicycle, her bright figure stark against the dullness of the school walls. 

A sharp smile cut across his face as he sauntered over to her. 

"Hey, babe. You didn't have to wait for me yknow." Angel said as he stood next to her, unlocking his bike. Slight guilt poking in his chest at the thought of her waiting so long. 

Cherri shrugged, her own easy smile settled into her features. 

"Eh, I didn't have anything to do anyway." She dismissed casually. She pushed herself from her perch, dropping her skateboard to the ground. "Even if I did, I'd rather wait for you."

Angel gave an amused totally-not-flattered huff, and started an easy going pace, staying beside Cherri's board. 

They rode in silence for a few minutes, letting the warm evening breeze brush pass them and ruffle through their hair. 

Cherri stopped short, Angel stopping just a pace in front of her. 

Looking over his shoulder, Angel gave his best friend a confused gaze. 

Cherri smiled her eternally mischievous smile at him. "You wanna stop by the park and hang out for awhile?"

"Don't you have to get home for dinner?" Angel asked. 

Cherri shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, but I'm not in a hurry." She answered, then scrunched up her nose, her smattering of freckles bunching together. "My mom is making some weird health mush for dinner,  _ again _ ."

Angel laughed at her expression, deciding to forgo dinner as well in solidarity with his friend - he could always eat later - he nodded. "Yeah, let's go. Usual spot?"

Cherri's expression brightened considerably and she gave an affirmative. "Yep, usual spot!'

They both took the detour and headed into the park. Stopping at the bottom of a tree - which have them a great view of the sidewalk - they propped their respective rides against the back of the large tree and sat on the other side of it. 

Angel sighed contently, slouching against the rough bark, feeling it bite into the soft skin of his exposed shoulder. 

"Hey, Angie."

Angel looked over and saw a small bottle being held out by Cherri. The white of it bold under Cherri's bright, chipped nails. 

"Ah, I almost forgot. Thanks." Angel smiled, taking the bottle of sunscreen from Cherri's hold. 

"No problem man." Cherri answered, digging around in the infinite pockets of her baggy pants. 

A small 'aha!' came from Cherri, and Angel briefly looked up from his application to see her holding up a small box of Poppers. 

He snorted, knowing exactly where this was going and set aside the bottle. 

Cherri giggled - soft and manic - as she tore open the box. Taking out a hand full of the tiny, paper wrapped explosives. 

She passed the box to Angel, watching the sidewalk in front if them intently. 

Soon what she was looking for came by, a jogger who wasn't paying attention to their surroundings. 

Angel watched with a smile as his friend was practically vibrating with glee. 

The poor jogger passed in front of them, and she threw the poppers to their feet, cackling at the small shriek of fear that echoed from the jogger. 

They ran away and Cherri fell on her back, cackling and wheezing as she clutched her stomach. Angel's raucous laughter joining her giggly snorts. 

She did it a few more times, delighting in terrorism of the innocent park goers. Her face looking like it would split any second from her wide smile. 

Angel's own sharp smile making his cheeks ache. 

Cherri wiped away a tear, smearing her already faded and out of line eyeliner. 

She threw some of the remaining poppers in the air and catching them in her slender palm. An easy expression as both she and Angel enjoyed the comfortable silence, only the wind whistling around them. 

Looks like they managed to scare off everyone from this section of the park. 

"Soooo…" Cherri started, pocketing the leftover poppers. As she tilted her head toward Angel. "What'd you even get detention for anyway?"

Angel groaned and tilted his head back, his snowy hair fanning against the bark. "I had my phone out in class, and that jackass Pentious took it  _ and _ gave me detention."

He jerked his head up, gesturing wildly with his hand in an irritated manner. "I wasn't even doing anything! I was literally only checking the time!"

Angel huffed, crossing his arms. His face set in a pout. "S'not my fault his class feels like an eternity..."

Cherri hummed in agreement. "That sucks, did you at least get your phone back?"

Angel nodded, patting his pocket. "Yeah, but it still pisses me off. It was a total overreaction."

Cherri grinned devilishly, leaning over to Angel, her wild hair brushing around him and curtaining them slightly from their surroundings. 

"Ya know…I've had this thing I've been planning for a little while. Just a little harmless prank to mess with Pentious since he's been such a bother…." She drawled, mischief glinting in her eyes. "You in?"

Angel hummed, thinking it over. He promised his dad, his siblings, and his therapist that he would try to stay out of trouble. 

Which Cherri knew, so if she was suggesting it it couldn't be  _ that _ bad. Maybe some sneaking around at most. 

Angel decided he'd do what he does best, and throw caution to the wind. 

"Eh, screw it. Let's do it!"

Cherri threw her arms up and cheered. Pulling her friend into a tight hug. "Awesome! This is gonna be fuuun~!"

Angel laughed with her, returning the crushing affection. 

"So when do you want to enact this plan of yours?" Angel inquired. 

Cherri only laughed. "I'll text you all the details later."

Angel made a confused noise, tilting his head. "Why can't you just tell me?"

She pointed down the side walk, and Angel looked. A cop was making their way in the teenagers direction - obviously having not noticed them yet. 

Angel cursed, scrambling from his seated position and hastily seated himself on his bike. Cherri following him, but not quite as hurried. He hurriedly peddled away, Cherri's cackle filled call of 'see ya later!' only being met by a choice gesture from the boy. Angel tapped his foot as he waited outside of Pentious's creepy, old looking house. 

**__________________**

Where in the hell was Cherri? She was the one who invited him, Angel huffed, if she forgot about this he's gonna give her  _ soo  _ much shit later. 

He already told his family he was sleeping g over with a friend and it would look real fucking suspicious if he came back at - he glanced at the screen of his phone - 10;23; not even close midnight! 

The phone suddenly rang, making Angel jump slightly, until he saw the caller id and quickly answered it. 

"Where the hell are you?!" He whispered harshly. 

"Shit, I know- Angie I'm sorry. Niffty found my bag, and she got the dye packs and it's  _ everywhere _ ." Cherri blurted out in a whisper of her own. "My parents are so fucking pissed right now, I'm lucky I got away from them long enough to call you."

Angel's stance relaxed at the explanation. "It's fine, you just better worry about ever being able to see the light of day again after this though."

Cherri groaned. "I'm gonna be grounded forever, aren't I?"

Angel snorted at her dramatics. "When has that ever stopped you, doll?"

Laughing, Cherri agreed. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow, again I'm-"

" **_CHERRI_ ** !"

Angel pulled the phone away from his ear at the harsh scream. He shook his head and pressed the end call button. 

He pocketed his phone and looked around himself. Taking in the surroundings. 

Sighing to himself, Angel picked a direction and started to walk. He wasn't overly familiar with this part of town so he was just taking everything in and thinking. 

He had an appointment with his therapist later that week - Charlie, even though her receptionist kept telling him to call her Ms. Magne, ha - it was his turn to cook dinner tomorrow, maybe he'd make something with chicken, he's really had a craving for it lately… 

A loud clap of thunder interrupted his inner monologue, looking up at the sky, Angel cursed at the rapidly grouping dark clouds. 

He checked he weather like five times before he left, it wasn't supposed to even drizzle tonight! 

The first few fat droplets of rain started to fall, and Angel looked around in a panic, trying to find somewhere to take shelter. 

There! A flower shop across the street. It had an awning over the front of the shop. 

He quickly ran across the street ducking under the cover just in time, the rain went from a few drops to a full on curtain that he could barely see through. 

Signing in resignation, Angel knew he was going to have to call his brother to come pick him up. He was in for some harsh questioning later, and there was a good chance that he was gonna be just as grounded as Cherri before the night is over. 

He pulled out his phone, and turned it on, quickly scrolling through his contacts to find his brothers number. 

Before he could click on it, his phone powered off on its own. 

"What?" Angel stared at a his phone for a few moments. 

"Fuck." Panic bubbled in his chest, and he started pressing buttons and shaking his phone, desperately trying to get it to work. 

" _ Fuckfuckfuckfuck- _ " He chanted, his phone was dead, he was in the middle of a freak storm,  _ and no one knew where he was.  _

He buried his face into his hands and groaned-screamed in frustration. 

His head snapped up in realization, and he dug around in his bag, when he found what he wanted, he pulled the cord out of his bag in victory. 

He had his charger! 

But….he had nowhere to plug it up… 

Angel sighed in defeat, leaning against the cold glass door and sliding until he sat on the chilly concrete. He wrapped his arms around himself to try and shield away some of the cold, he probably should've worn more than skinny jeans and a ripped black crop that he took from Cherri. 

Looks like he was stuck out on the streets till morning. Which, really wasn't the first time, but this time wasn't voluntary and it was raining fucking cats and dogs, and  _ his phone was fucking dead.  _

He reached up and fiddled with his locket, the bright metal chilly against his skin. He threaded the chain through his slender fingers, letting it rest in his palm. 

Popping it open, he looked at the picture inside. 

A impossibly beautiful woman holding a small, ghostly looking baby. Her blond ringlets encasing them both, the baby holding one in his pudgy little hand, his red eyes shining bright. 

Angel clicked it shut and buried his face in his knees. Fully accepting that, yes, his luck was this shitty. 

After a few moments of wallowing in self pity, he lifted his head from his knees and solemnly watched the street, maybe he could hitch hike? But who would be driving at a time like this… 

A light caught his eye, and he leant closer to the street to catch a glimpse of what it was coming from. 

It looked like a store was still open! The warm glow from the lighting casting out onto the dreary sidewalk. 

Angel grinned, elated that his luck was turning for the best! He hoped anyway. 

Standing from his position, Angel quickly looked down both sides of he street and dashed to the other side, almost slipping on the slick asphalt. 

He pressed himself under the meager covering of the door - not that it did much, he was already pretty wet from running through the sheets of rain - and knocked urgently against the glass. 

The sign was flipped to closed, but maybe whoever was inside would let him in to charge his phone. It's not like he was planning on buying anything. 

"Come on,  _ come on…!"  _ Angel whispered to himself, he pressed his face to the glass and squinted, trying to see if he could catch any movement on the inside. 

It was shelves of what just looked like junk to Angel. 

Old books, tea sets, some outdated clothes and jewelry, and stuffy furniture that looked like you shouldn't even sit on it. And that was only what Angel could see. 

The owner was probably old, maybe they couldn't hear him? 

Angel tried the doorknob, and he was surprised to see that it was unlocked and opened perfectly fine under his touch. 

Well, he was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he pushed it open quietly and entered the shop. 

It was significantly warmer inside - which Angel was all to grateful for - and now that he was inside, he could hear an old sounding song playing softly. 

Angel looked at the shelves as he walked by, nothing really catching his attention. It just reminded him of his grandmother's attic. Full of dusty junk that would mean nothing to anyone but her. 

He reached the back of the shop where the counter was. No one was standing at the register. Which - Angel noticed - was one of the really old timey ones that he's only ever seen in movies or books. 

Fitting, he thought. 

Behind the counter was an old radio, the source of the music. 

It kind of gave him unpleasant chills down his spine. 

He looked around once more, and called out again. 

"Hello? Anyone here?" He called. 

Shrugging, Angel hopped over the counter and reached for the plug the radio was occupying. 

"I'm gonna charge my phone and be on my way." Angel announced to the empty room. 

Unplugging the radio, Angel pulled his charger out and plugged his phone up. 

He stood impatiently, tapping his foot and trying to avoid the urge to watch the room. Somehow the lack of the old music made everything so much more eerie. 

He was so caught up in his own thoughts, he didn't notice the door about four feet away from him open. 

A cough cut through the silence of the room, making Angel almost jump from his skin. He turned quickly and was met with a smiling man. 

The man looked middle-aged, well combed brunette hair, and rusty brown eyes framed by spectacles that were perched on his sharp nose. 

He was wearing a white button up with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, a vest, and some dark brown slacks. 

The man looked all around very plain, if a bit oddly dressed. 

"May I ask, why is it that you are in my shop? After closing hours no less." The man asked. 

Angel gaped for a moment, feeling like a kid all over again, being caught stealing for the first time. 

The man's sharp eyes trailed down his body, to the ground, and looked out to the path that Angel took in the store, all of it marked by dark water stains that the pale boy had tracked in. 

His eyes narrowed, never losing the wide grin stretched across his face, but Angel could feel the man's irritation radiating. 

"And tracking in water all over my rugs." He made eye contact with Angel. 

Despite being over a head taller then the man, Angel felt like he was the one being looked down on, sharp brown eyes pinning him to the spot. 

The man suddenly stalked forward, startling Angel terribly and making him back up. 

He didn't have much room though and his back hit the wall on a couple steps. The man stopped in front of him, Angel could feel his warm breath against his chilly skin. 

The man reached, and grabbed something that was next to Angel, and he pulled away. Leaving the pale boy a flustered mess. 

He held something up in Angel's line of vision, an old book that was… soaked with water.  _ Shiiit _ .

He must have not noticed that he was dripping everywhere. 

The man's smile was tight as he watched Angel. 

"This book was very important to me." He stated. "And it was very expensive."

Angel sunk in on himself, trying to look everywhere except for where the man was standing. Which didn't work, as he seemed to take up the entire room with his presence. 

The man sighed and placed the book to his side, onto the counter top. 

The man held up his hand, and a very familiar gold chain fell between his gloved fingers, dangling between the two of them. 

Angel's eyes widened and his hand flew to his neck, slender fingers meeting nothing but his own pallid skin. 

"Wha- That's my- How did you-?" Angel stuttered, his eyes transfixed on his most treasured possession. 

"This seems to be worth a lot, maybe we could exchange, my dear boy." The man phrased it as if it was an idle request, but Angel could see he wasn't going to take no as an answer. 

Anger bubbles hot and bitter in his chest. 

"What the hell?! Give it back, it's not even real gold! It ain't worth jack shit!" Angel snarled at the man. 

The man only laughed, which only made Angel's anger burn hotter. 

Popping open the locket, the man looked at the picture inside and hummed to himself. 

"I don't mean financially, this necklace, it means a lot to you? The sentiment attached is worth your weight in gold." He breezily answered, as if he was only making a passing comment about the weather. "After all, my book meant a lot to me as well."

Angel's had it with this guy. 

**"** ** _Give it back,_** **_you ass!!"_** He yelled, launching himself forward and yanking the necklace from the other man's grip. 

He felt satisfied seeing he man's eyes widened in surprise. Angel blindly reached backwards and snatched his phone from its cable. 

Jumping over the counter, Angel sprinted toward the door. Throwing it open and leaving that shop behind, and the echoed laughter that followed him down the long street. 

Angel didn't stop until his legs were burning and his lungs felt like they were trying to burst from his body. 

Luckily he found a bus stop, and he sat under it to get a reprieve from the rain and the pain his body was in. 

Pulling his phone out of his bag, Angel was happy to find that it wasn't wet and it was charged enough for him to make a call. 

"Hey, Arackniss. I need you to pick me up." Angel muttered. 

"Why? What happened? You okay?" Arackniss questioned, his rough voice coated with sleep. 

Angel nodded, but he realized his brother couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just pick me up, ok?"

" _ Cazzo _ . Yeah, ok, give me a minute… Where're you at?" The older boy mumbled, Angel could hear him shuffling around. 

Giving him the address, Angel hung up, slouching on the bench, letting his head loll back. He would no doubt get a whole interrogation when he got home. But at the moment he was to tired to care. 

Maybe Arackniss would see how tired he was and at least wait until tomorrow. 

Angel sat like that, almost dozing a few times until bright headlights passed by him and a car stopped in front of him. 

The passenger side door opened and he was met with his irritable, sleep mussed brother. 

"Get in, Angelo." The older boy muttered. 

Angel obeyed ducking into the car, immediately curling up when he shut the door. He really wanted some sleep. He glanced at the clock on the radio. It was only 11:39.

Arackniss reached into the back seat, and tossed a throw blanket over Angel's head. 

Angel pulled the soft material down and looked at his brother in confusion. 

"Get some sleep, you look like shit." Arackniss grunted. 

Angel nodded, wrapping the blanket around himself. The warmth of the heater that his brother had going full blast sinking into his icy bones. He felt like he was floating. 

"But we're talking about this tomorrow."

Ah, shit. He just couldn't catch a break. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel tryst to move on from that strange night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I completely forgot to upload this chapter, I haven't forgotten about this fic! I was just trying to prevent write some more chapters before I posted this one
> 
> Enjoy!

The incessant beep of the alarm cut through the morning haze and imbedded itself sharp and deep into the base of Angel's skull. 

He rolled over in bed with a groan, blindly reaching out to his nightstand. Slender fingers grasped the shrieking machine, and roughly yanked it from the wall, tossing it across the room.

Lifting his head from his pillow, Angel saw that it landed on his beanbag. Good, he didn't break another one. 

Pushing the covers off of himself, Angel sat upright, stretching and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

He caught sight of the pile of clothes haphazardly dumped onto the ground next to his bed. The memory of last night suddenly hitting him full force. 

Angel sighed, running his fingers through his sleep tangled hair. 

He stood and grabbed an over sized sleep shirt, pulling it over his head. For modesty, he's been yelled at enough times about walking to the bathroom naked. 

He dug through his drawers and piled some clothes into his arms, he felt grimy and a hot shower would really do him a world of good right now. 

Creaking the door open, Angel peeked down the hallway. No one was there and the bathroom looked unoccupied. 

He quickly ducked into the bathroom, dropping his clothes onto the counter. 

Turning the shower on to full blast, Angel stepped in, the hot water almost immediately turning his skin pink and surrounding him in coils of steam. 

He scrubbed at his skin, removing the feeling of old sweat from his body. He then scrubbed some of his fragrant shampoo into his scalp, pulling his slender fingers through the tangles as he went. 

After rinsing all the suds from his body, Angel stepped out of the shower, drying his body off with a fluffy towel. 

When he was done, he tossed it into the hamper, and pulled his outfit on. Just a pair of black leggings and a pink hoodie, he wasn't really feeling up to getting dressed up today. 

Heading back to his room to grab his shoes, Angel stopped in front of his vanity when he caught sight of himself. 

He leant lower, placing his fingers under his eye and slightly pulling down. He had prominent dark circles under his eyes, the ghostly complexion of his skin making them stand out even more. 

"Ugh, oh my god, I really do look like complete shit." Angel lamented, though he thought 'shit' was a bit of an understatement. He looked like he got hit by a truck and left in a ditch. 

Angel slipped on his shoes, and after checking the clock, he decided he had just enough time to add a little bit of make up to hide the dark circles. 

He grabbed his phone, and slung his bag over his shoulder. Making his way downstairs, he avoided the fifth, eighth, and eleventh steps. They had nasty creaks. 

Almost there… Just a few more steps to go. 

"Angelo."

Angel flinched at the call, the heavily accented voice firm. 

Turning, Angel slowly stepped into the kitchen where the call came from. 

At the table was Arackniss - already dressed for work and drinking some coffee - Molly, who was munching on some brightly colored cereal. And his father, who had placed the newspaper he was reading onto the table so he could focus his attention on Angel. 

"Angelo, sit." The stout man nodded at the empty seat. 

Angel slouched into the chair, crossing his arms over his chest. ".... Mornin' Papa."

"Good morning, Angelo." He easily replied. "Now, would you care to tell me why Julius had to pick you up so late at night?"

Angel avoided eye contact. "... Not really."

Angel's father sighed. " _ Angelo… _ "

Groaning, Angel finally conceded, if only to get his father to stop with that soft worrying look that made his stomach twist with molten guilt when he messed up. 

"I was just gonna play a prank, but I got lost in that part of town." Okay, so  _ maybe _ it  _ technically _ wasn't the full truth, but he wasn't gonna throw Cherri to the wolves like that! 

"You were just going to play a prank?"

"Yes."

"Nothing dangerous?"

"No."

"And you decided to do this all on your own?"

".... Yes."

His father sighed, making Angel sink further into his seat. 

"While I appreciate what you're trying to do for her, Cherri's mother already called me; and while Cherri didn't say anything. We could guess what you two were going to do." Angel's father explained. 

Angel didn't know how to respond so he kept his eyes down, plucking at a loose thread on his hoodie. 

"You're grounded for a month, Angelo." He continued. 

Angel nodded, he figured as much. 

"You're only allowed to be here, at school, and at Ms. Magne's office."

Angel nodded again. 

His father stood up and patted Angel's head, pressing an affectionate kiss to his sons snowy hair. 

"... That said, I'm glad you're safe Angelo.  _ Ti Amo." _

Angel gave his father a hug. "...  _ Ti Amo _ , Papa."

His father left for work, and Arackniss started ushering them out for school. 

"C'mon brats, I'm driving ya." The dark haired man grumbled, grabbing his keys. 

Angel looked at him. "Why? Me and Molly are fine riding by ourselves."

Arackniss gave Angel a look. "You're not allowed to ride on your own till you're ungrounded, Papa asked me to start driving you. And I don't like Molly going completely by herself."

Angel nodded, yeah, that sounded about right. 

They all piled into the car. Molly immediately taking control over the music and swiping the aux cord. 

She mostly played bubblegum pop, but Angel didn't mind to much. Mostly zoning out as he stared out the window the whole ride. 

Pulling up to the front of the school, Arackniss kicked them out - probably more than happy to get a reprieve from Molly's sugary music - and half heartedly wished them a good day. 

Before he could start walking, a small arm interlinked with his own. 

He looked down at Molly, her blue eyes meeting his red. 

"Did something happen last night that you're not telling anyone, Angel?" Molly inquired. Her sweet voice heavy with worry. 

Angel stuttered for a moment, not really expecting to be asked that. 

Molly sighed, pulling away from Angel and taking his hand's in her own. "I knew it, what happened?"

"I- Shouldn't we get to class before we're late?" Angel lamely deflected. 

"You're more important." Molly answered easily. 

Angel looked at the building, then back at Molly. "Ok, fine." 

Molly smiled. Happy that he decided to share. 

"It's just, I ran into a really creepy guy last night.." Angel admitted. 

Molly's eyes widened. "Wait, was it-?"

Angel shook his head, knowing where she was going. "No, no, not him. I went into some creepy antique shop to see if the owner would let me charge my phone. And he was just… Really weird."

Molly furrowed her delicate brows. "Did he try anything? We could tell someone."

"No, he didn't try anything like that. Like I said, he was just really creepy. Spooked me pretty bad, honestly." Angel mumbled. 

Satisfied with his answer, Molly nodded. "I'm glad you're ok."

She gave him a tight hug with crushing strength unbefitting if her size. 

Angel laughed, but their moment was broken by the shrill scram of the school bell. 

"Shit, we're gonna be late!"

**___________________**

  
  


Angel sighed as he dropped his tray onto the table, the food-like substance jiggling in a way that really didn't help his appetite. 

Cherri gave him a sympathetic look. "Rough morning?"

Angel shrugged. "I guess. I'm grounded for a month, what about you?"

Cherri swallowed her mouthful of food before answering, which Angel was grateful for. "I don't even know, man. They were way to pissed about the dye packs, which, in my personal opinion, is what you get for having white carpet  _ and _ walls."

Angel snorted at her answer. "So, forever then?"

Cherri rested her cheek in her palm; the pale skin Angel noticed, had a purple tinge to it. "Yeah, pretty much."

Angel poked at his food for a little bit, pushing it off to Cherri when he couldn't stand looking at it anymore. 

Angel was snapped back into reality when Cherri waved a hand in front of his face; she repainted her nails. Orange, pretty cute. 

"Ok dude, I was tryina to play it cool because I don't wanna to push you, but are you okay?" She asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft. 

It only happened last night, but everything felt far away and Angel just wanted everyone to let it go. But she was only concerned, so he pushed his irritation down. 

Before he could open his mouth, she spoke again. "You don't have to tell me in detail or anything, I just wanna know if you're ok."

Angel's shoulders slouched in relief, but he honestly didn't mind telling her. He just hated it being forced out of him. 

So he told her eveything. And she listened intently. 

After he finished, Cherri leant back in her seat and gave a low whistle. "That's kinda fucked up Angie."

Angel nodded in agreement. 

"Well, at least you won't run into that guy again. Probably, I mean, if you haven't seen him before today you probably won't again." Cherri explained around a spoonful of food. 

She was right, at least Angel hoped she was. That guy made a dark closet at midnight seem  _ welcoming _ . 

The bell rung - Angel swears he's gonna rip that thing from the wall one day - signifying the end of lunch. 

Cherri put away both of the trays and gave Angel a comforting pat in the back. "If you need anything, just give me a call. I'll sneak out for ya."

Angel smiled, appreciating what she was trying to do. Despite feeling guilty, he might actually call her. They were best friends for a reason. 

They parted ways and the rest of the day was as uneventful and coma inducing as usual. 

His only reprieve being the notes Cherri tossed him in the classes they had together. Ranging from weirdly detailed bombs, to crudely drawn dead stick figures. 

The school day ended with the usual shriek of the bell and a collective sigh of relief from everyone inside. 

Angel made his way outside, heading over to where Molly was standing. Her manicured nails tapping against the screen of her phone. 

She looked up and gave him a smile. "Arackniss is gonna be a few minutes."

Angel nodded, taking his spot next to Molly. He saw Cherri and Niffty getting into their mothers minivan, he waved as they left, Cherri leaning out the window and returning it. 

Pulling out his own phone, Angel sighed and rubbed his forehead. The battery was dead. Aannd, be left his charger at that creeps shop. Great, just awesome. 

Arackniss pulled up, and they got into the car. Again, riding relative silence with Molly's music pumping through the speakers. 

When they made it home, Angel noticed a strange car parked in the driveway. It was sleek and dark, looking like it was barely driven. 

"What the hell…?" Arackniss muttered.

He looked over at his siblings. "Either one of you expecting company?"

They both shook their heads 'no'. 

Arackniss grunted, pulling his car to park on the street. 

They all headed inside, and they were greeted with the sight of their father sitting and drinking tea with a man they haven't seen before. 

At least, Arackniss and Molly haven't seen him. 

Angel on the other hand didn't have that luxury, he knew exactly who this man was. His whole body tensed up in defense when rusty brown eyes caught sight of him, the man's smile growing wider and his eyes crinkling. 

Angel's father looked up too, and gestured for Angel to come over. 

His siblings gave him a side glance, but he ignored them and came to sit next to his father on the loveseat. 

He heard them shuffle into the kitchen, no doubt trying to eavesdrop without it being obvious. 

"Angelo, Mr. LeBlanc here has told me that you destroyed some of his property. Is this true?" The dark haired man asked his son. 

"... I guess." Angel muttered, still unsettled by the man - Mr. LeBlanc or whatever - being in his house. How did he even know where he lived? It had barely been a full day. 

The older man sighed through his nose, and turned back to the brunette, who was watching Angel the whole time. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. LeBlanc. How much did it cost? I'll try and pay it off." He asked. 

The brunette only waved his hand dismissivly. "Please, call me Alastor, Henry. And I actually have a better idea, the thing he destroyed was more of a… personal treasure."

Henry nodded, showing Alastor that he was listening. 

Alastor set the mug that he was sipping from down. "How about Angelo comes and works for me? Until I feel that his debt is paid?"

Henry hesitated for a moment, but the other man's charm seemed to work on Angel's father, and he nodded. "All right, I suppose it's the least he could do."

Alastor nodded with the older man. "I agree, and I assure you, your son will be good hands."

Angel watched the whole thing with a disbelieving expression. He wasn't asked once if he was okay with this, and his father just handed him over to a complete stranger! 

"But- Papa, can't I just-?" Angel tried to protest. 

But Henry cut him off. "Angelo, you went into this man's store and ruined something. Accident or not, you should always try to repay someone when this happens."

Angel's shoulders slumped and he nodded. He knew his father was right, but… 

His eyes met with Alastor's burning gaze again and he quickly glanced away. This was just way too weird. 

Alastor stood, his movements calculating yet graceful. "I better be on my way, your boy can start tomorrow afternoon when he's done with school, yes?"

Henry stood as well and nodded. "Of course, I'll show you the door."

And just like that, Angel was left alone. He had to take a moment to process what just happened. 

His eyes landed on the coffee table, where his father and Alastor's empty mugs still sat. 

Placed innocently on the dark wood was Angel's phone charger. He picked it up, and he noticed a piece of paper curled around the cord. 

He pulled it off and opened the little paper. 

_ 'I thought that you might like to have this back' _

It was innocent, completely inconspicuous and non threatening. 

Yet, Angel swallowed, it still made his skin buzz with an uncomfortable, pricking energy. 

This, was gonna be an experience. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
